Dani's Justice
by Writer Sage
Summary: Twelve years has passed since Danny Phantom save the world from near destruction, but now he is joining a team from another universe. Dani Phantom has just turned fifteen and Danny has decided to have her join Batman's new team. How will she fair?
1. Dani's Destination

**A/N: Yup! I have written another story! Unfortunately, I'm having a bit of writer's block with my other stories and since I saw this challenge I thought it would be a good chance to release some of the ideas I had jumping through my head.**

**And, no I haven't abandoned any of my stories, but it would be nice to have these other thoughts out of my head so I can focus on the other.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Whoo!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE PROPERTY OF DANNY PHANTOM AND YOUNG JUSTICE ISN'T MINE...WHICH REALLY SUCKS YOU KNOW? BECAUSE IF I DID OWN IT THERE WOULD BE A NEW SEASON OF DANNY PHANTOM AND I'D BE A MILLIONAIRE! BWAHAHAHAHA...COUGH FIT...HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's Destination<strong>

_'I wonder what Clockwork and Dad want me for,'_ Dani Phantom (also known as Danielle Fenton) mused as she flew through the Ghost Zone.

It had been twelve years since Danny Fenton/Phantom had saved the world from the crisis known as the Disasteroid. However, Danielle had only just turned fifteen despite the fact that she was twelve when Danny first met her.

This is due to the fact that the Ecto-Dejecto that Danny used to stabilize her might have done just that, but as it turns out it did in fact cause ghosts to get weaker...By de-aging them slowly. In a period of three years, young Danielle had went from twelve to six years old.

Luckily by that time Danny, Sam and Tucker were able to figure out a way to stop the process without destabilizing her as well, but she would have to grow back up the regular way. That wasn't so bad however since Danny and Sam were both eighteen, high school graduates and married the day after graduation (Danny thought it would be a better idea to get married right away rather than wait since he could die or be destroyed by one of his enemies at any moment), so the two had adopted Danielle as their daughter.

By the time Danielle had turned nine Sam allowed her to go out and help Danny as his new official sidekick. Danielle of course was ecstatic to be out fighting with her dad (or rather the person she was cloned from) and Danny had made sure to train her to the best of his ability (which included martial arts training from her grandma Maddie).

Now here she was flying through the Ghost Zone to Clockwork's Lair because this morning she woke up to find a note by her bed from her now twenty-seven year old dad telling her she had something EXTREMELY important to handle that only she could handle.

As she flew into the window (a little angry since Clockwork could have easily just brought her there) she spotted the old beaten thermos holding the alternate version of her dad but that didn't matter to her right now.

What really mattered was that her dad (who now wore a sleeveless white jacked with their symbol on the right breast) and Clockwork were talking to a man she had never seen before. He was quite unique with his getup...He was dressed in a black spandex with a hood/mask and had a cape that made him look like an overgrown bat.

The thing that surprised her was the fact that he was _human_!

"Good morning Danielle," Clockwork spoke knowingly without even looking at her (much to her chagrin).

"Morning sleepy head...Took you long enough!" Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet Dad!" Danielle cried in exasperation as she punched a chuckling Danny's arm before peering at the bat-like man. "Who's he?"

"Now are you sure about this Phantom?" The man asked as he ignored Danielle's question. "Despite what Speedy might think, they _will _be going on dangerous missions and I can't guarantee her safety or survival."

"Dani's tough," Danny said clapping a confused Danielle's shoulder. "I've trained her for a long time, but I think it's time she started to help defeat more than a couple of ghosts. Plus I think she might be able to help _him_, don't you?"

"Indeed," the bat-like man mused, irritating Dani even further because they seem to be deciding something about her without asking HER!

"What are you talking about?" Dani all but shouted at her father.

"Huh? Oh, right...Sorry about that Dani," Danny apologized chuckling as he scratched the back of his head. "This man is Batman and he is from a group of superheroes from another universe called the Justice League."

"Another universe? Like the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked.

"Exactly!" Danny confirmed. "Although their universe isn't connected to our Earth as close as the Ghost Zone is."

"But, what's he doing here?"

"I will answer that," Batman spoke up darkly. "The Justice League isn't just a bunch of superpowered Earthlings...We have creatures from other universes to other planets to robots to just people all involved and as such we help other planets out very often. However, the League has decided to try and improve its relationship with other universes by recruiting people from that universe as well as offering to help it. We have extended this invitation to your father."

Danny looked quite proud of achievement and Danielle had to admit she was proud of him for it. "But, what does that have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that," Batman said bluntly. "Recently several other sidekicks felt like they were not given the proper chance to become the heroes they could be, and I'm afraid that they are correct. To rectify this I turned these sidekicks into a proper team to work on covert missions...Your father feels you should join the group."

"Why can't I join the Justice League?" Dani whined.

"You're too young," Batman explained. "As I was telling Phantom, the missions you'll be working on as part of the team will not be babysitting jobs, but real and extremely dangerous missions. Should you accept of course?"

"I dunno...What about my (and my Dad's for that matter) life here? Will be have to move there?"

"No," Clockwork said as he handed what looked like a wristwatch to Danny and Dani. "With this you'll be able to travel to Batman's universe at any time...It takes two Earth hours to charge up though. This device can take up to seven people with them at one time so be careful about who might cling to you as you travel. I have been given permission by the Observants to allow you to do this."

"We'll be living at home," Danny said as he put his watch on. "I'll only be travelling to that side when I'm needed for a mission or when there is a full League meeting. _If _you decide to become part of Batman's team then you'll be travelling over more as I think it would be a good idea to hang out with children your own age who will treat you normally plus you'll receive more training from other League members."

Dani's eyes widened at that...She just realized that Danny revealed that the team was around her age (she was afraid they were going to be a bunch of ten year olds), but it also struck her at the idea of having friends her own age. Unfortunately, due to Danny's absolute fame and their identities being public (hers became public once she was adopted) she didn't actually have any real friends...Everyone just wanted to be the one to brag about being friends with Danny Phantom's sidekick/daughter.

As she looked over watch, she wondered if this would be worth it or if she could even handle it. Sure she helped stopped the occasional bank robber, but she got the feeling she was going to enter a cliché comic book type world with human super villains.

Humans.

Not ghosts.

She looked up to her dad and saw him grin reassuringly and her heart soared at the faith he showed in her. And, why shouldn't he? She had been fighting for a while and if other people could do it, why not her?

Grinning back she put the watch on and held out her hand to Batman. "I'll do it!"

"Very good," Batman said with a slight smirk as he took her hand and shook it. "You can go there now...The watch knows where to go. Red Tornado should be explaining your arrival to them at any moment. Meanwhile, I think we better induct you properly into the League Danny."

The Fenton/Phantoms nodded their heads and pressed a button on their watches and with a flash the three were gone leaving a chuckling Clockwork behind. "It will be fun to see what root those two will go from here..." Clockwork said to himself.

"Speedy was so wrong," A red haired boy named Wally West (also known as Kid Flash) said as he, Robin (real identity unknown) and Kaldur'ahm (also known as Kaldur by his friends and as Aqualad to the world) followed the red robot man Red Tornado outside the mountain hideout.

"This team thing—" Robin began.

"—might actually work out," Kaldur finished cheerfully.

A boy wearing a symbolic "S" on his chest made to follow, but stopped when he remembered something. He turned to his only female comrade M'gnn M'orzz (also known as Megan Morse or Miss Martian) who was a green Martian and swallowed his pride as best he could. "Sorry," he said apologetically for blowing up at her earlier for talking into his mind directly.

It just reminded him too much of Cadmus and how they fed his mind with information to turn him into a weapon.

M'gnn smiled happily and a bit flustered, but quickly shook it off to follow Superboy out the door with everyone else.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot," Red Tornado said robotically as everyone stepped outside of the mountain. "A new member will be joining you very soon."

"Ooh! Who is it?" Wally asked running up to Red Tornado. "Is it Speedy? No, wait he's against this thing, right? So it can't be him...Hmm...Think think think...Neither Green Lantern has a sidekick, do they?"

"No, they do not," Red Tornado answered in monotone. "Do not try to guess because she is the sidekick to a new League member from an alternate universe...The new League member, Danny Phantom, asked specifically that his sidekick, Dani Phantom (with an "i"), join you for missions to further improve her skills as the other Leaguers are doing for you."

"Ooh, it's a girl!" Wally exclaimed happily ignoring everything else. "Is she pretty?"

"Such matters do not concern me," Red Tornado answered.

"No fun..." Wally groaned.

"When will she be arriving?" Kaldur asked politely.

"She should be here any second," Red Tornado answered and with a bright blue flash Dani Phantom stood in front of the League's new team.

"She's so totally cute," Wally muttered to himself before he supersped in front of the surprised Dani and gave his best suave smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Dani said getting over her shock.

"The name's Wally West or Kid Flash," Wally said proudly before giving her a flirty look. "And, I'm one of the fastest people alive, but you know the very sight of your beauty has my heart running faster than I ever could."

Dani groaned to herself, but had to give him props since they were better than some of the lines she heard back at Casper High. "Yeah well I'm Danielle Fenton or Dani Phantom," Dani said giving him a flirty smile.

_'Score!'_ Wally thought to himself.

"And, as I am half-ghost I can turn invisible, but you know the second you opened your big mouth and chance you had with me disappeared faster than I ever could."

To prove her point, Dani turned invisible before his very eyes and then turned intangible to float right through him. Wally fell to his hands and knees dejectedly. "That was so harsh..." Wally muttered as Robin laughed.

"Burned big time," Robin mocked.

Meanwhile Dani appeared in front of M'gnn and the two grinned at each other. "Hello, I'm M'gnn but you can call me Megan," Megan explained. "I'm from Mars."

"Oh that's good," Dani said as she relaxed. "For a second I thought you were a ghost trying to sneak in and I'd have to take you down."

"So, your adversaries are ghosts?" Kaldur'ahm asked curiously. "I am Aqua Lad, but off duty you can call me Kaldur."

"My dad and I are half-ghosts, so yeah..."

"Does that mean you're half dead?" Wally asked tactlessly making Kaldur and Robin groan.

"You are so tactless," Robin said with annoyance. "I'm Robin by the way...I was Batman's sidekick and he's forbidden me from telling anyone my true identity."

"I'm not really half dead...You see ghosts aren't the _real _spirits of people, but rather they are projection of feelings and thoughts brought together by ectoplasm...A person who is going to die usually has feelings of regrets. Sometimes a person's regret is so powerful that they are manifested into an ectoplasmic version of themselves in a place called the Ghost Zone. My dad and I are different because rather than creating an external projection the ectoplasm was injected straight into our bodies and gave us ghost powers," Dani explained and to further prove her point she caused her transformation rings to appear and shift her back to her human appearance (which was more or less just a bigger version of her old clothes except without the hat as she had C-cup breasts and was now five foot six).

"That was so cool!" Wally exclaimed. "Much better than just changing your clothes."

"Whatever," Superboy grunted out finally done observing the new girl.

"Who's tall, dark and gloomy?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Superboy," Robin whispered carefully. "He's a clone of one our greatest heroes...Superman!"

"A clone, eh?" Danielle said with a smile before she flew in front of Superboy.

"Yes?" Superboy asked annoyed.

"You...You are so lucky!" Danielle exclaimed making the others look at her in disbelief...Especially Superboy who was usually angry about who he was.

"No, I'm not," Superboy said irritably.

"Yes, you are."

"Being a clone of the world's greatest hero isn't great at all."

"At least _your _creator got your gender right!" Danielle exclaimed in exasperation. "Mine messed that up and I turned out to be a girl and for _years _I had to deal with teenage boy thoughts! Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

The whole team just stared at her wide eyed before Superboy managed to ask quietly, "You're a clone too?"

"Oh? No one told you about that? Yeah, I'm a clone of Danny Phantom," Danielle said in such an offhand manner that it shocked everyone due to the difference in attitude between her and Superboy. "Granted after I escaped my creator (the Froot Loop), I ran off three times away from my now dad because how awkward it was...It took four years for me to get comfortable around him...That how it is with you and Superman?"

Superboy twitched at that and stalked off into the mountain with a scowl. "It's the other way around actually," Robin explained as everyone decided to go back inside. "Superman seems to be avoiding Superboy."

"Aw well, I'm sure he'll come 'round," Danielle said with a stretch. "Now would someone mind showing me around?"

"Don't mind if I do," Wally said with a grin.

"Thanks for the offer Megan," Danielle said to the surprised M'gnn, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay...Well this is our front door as you probably guessed..." Megan began as the two walked together while Wally fell to his knees and Robin laughed.

"Burned!" Robin laughed. "_Again_!"

_'Thanks for signing me up Dad,' _Danielle thought as she looked around the place. _'This is going to be fun, but man is Uncle Tuck going to be jealous!_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I chose to start this story at the end of the third episode for the following reasons:**

**-The first two episodes of Young Justice are more about well known sidekicks stepping up and I had already came up with the idea of Danny _just _joining the League so it didn't seem to fit to me.**

**-The third episode is more about M'gnn and Superboy learning what it means to be a superhero...That's something Dani already knows like Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad know.**

**I chose the relationship for Dani and Danny to be father/daughter because:**

**1) I really like it for some reason...**

**2) It creates a better parallel for the Superboy/Superman situation since Superboy might not consider Dani to understand really how he feels because siblings are easier for a person to accept than a child...**


	2. DropZone

**A/N: I know this chapter follows the episode really closely, but I plan to have Dani become more involved as she the others get used to her presence as well as she gets used to fighting non-ghosts, but there will be chapters that aren't part of the show to help things (next chapter is an original chapter). However, if this is going to follow Young Jutsice's plot I do need to use the episodes as catalysts to further things along.**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drop-Zone<strong>

There was a factory on a Caribbean island called Santa Prisca that ran an illegal strength enhancer called Venom. The leader of these drug maker and sellers was in fact the most adapted to this drug and had taken it many times with little worry or fear.

This man was known simply as Bane and no normal man could ever or would ever compete with his strength.

However, on June nineteenth forty-three minutes after it reached midnight in the Caribbean, Bane found that the world was ever growing and his little niche may very well stop being his to control...

Bane and his workers were found surrounded and forced to surrender under a group of red robed freaks pointing their guns at them. Bane wasn't worried of course, he could defeat them if he could take his Venom, but his men weren't quite as _adapt _to the drug as he was. And, as cruel as he might be, he valued his men's lives if for no other reason than the fact a dead man can't work.

"Our sublime master proclaims that he will depart this facility if one of you defeats his champion in single combat," a red robed man explained in Spanish.

Without hesitation or fear, Bane stepped forward in assurance of his victory and went to the little arena he had created in the middle of his factory. "Just make it interesting," Bane said cockily as he threw opened the door (which looked like a prison door) with absolutely no fear as he never saw the red robed man smirk behind his back.

As soon as Bane entered the door closed as expected and he looked for this so-called champion...He was nothing but a scrawny teenager who looked far too confident for someone about to face someone of his caliber.

He did not care for the girl next to him either as she seemed to nearly _laugh _at him!

Him!

BANE!

He was confused however when the red robed man dropped the device he uses to pump himself full of Venom. Picking it up he felt compelled to ask, "You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?"

"No catch," the red robed man said with a smirk. "It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best."

Bane put the arm piece on and instantly it began to charge. "You want my best?" Bane asked as he stuck the tube into the injector nozzle in the back of his head and instantly let the drug pump straight into his body.

With a growl, Bane began to feel the effect instantly as his eyes dilated; veins bulged along his body as all of his muscles expanded and grew in strength! Taking a deep breath he huffed and smirked.

This was a feeling he would never get over!

He was powerful!

He was strong!

He was Bane!

"You got it," Bane answered his previous question proudly as he cracked his neck in anticipation.

The girl next to the champion just scoffed as she took out an injector gun full of purple liquid and injected it into the scrawny boy. The injection caused the boy's muscles to stiffen out before relaxing as he stumbled forward clutching his head painfully.

Soon the serum seemed to take effect as the boy's muscles began to swell ripping his shirt and causing his arm to grow tremendous. With a roar his canines grew long and the rest of his body bulged so much that his body took on a greenish tint as his muscles seemed to rip apart his skin.

The second it did the girl closed the door behind her as Bane watched the mutated boy disinterested because no matter what that girl did to him, no one could ever compete with him!

The monster breathed heavily as he jumped to his feet with the face of a beast that his light brown hair with long sideburns helped improve his look.

He was powerful!

He was strong!

He was Mammoth!

With a roar, Mammoth charged the black and white masked Bane with his entire mite, but Bane blocked the punch despite skidding backwards. Bane took no time to think about this as he delivered a powerful uppercut followed by a punch straight to the chest.

Mammoth didn't even flinch much to Bane's shock as Mammoth slammed Bane on the back of his neck and delivered a powerful punch to the stomach that made Bane cry out in pain. Followed by a quick uppercut and a punch to the face, Bane found himself flung backwards but before he could retaliate Mammoth grabbed him by the wrist and flung into the metal wall.

As Bane fell to his knees, Mammoth charged with inhuman speed and piledrived the man into the metal pipes with enough force to not only cause them to bend, but to cause the pipe to burst! As the room began to fill with steam, Mammoth grabbed Bane's head and threw him across the room.

As soon as Bane hit the floor, Mammoth jumped and with a powerful straight punch he slammed it hard into Bane's face that Bane's workers had to look away as his head took a blow hard enough to create a small crater in the ground.

Bane was down and not getting up.

"Hair Kobra," the red robedman began to chant with a smirk as he saw Bane's limp form. "Hail Kobra..."

"Hail Kobra..." The rest of the red robed men began to chant as a sickly pale man without a shirt crossed his arms and looked down at Mammoth and Bane with a pleased smirk.

Santa Prisco was his to control now.

It was not until Jully twenty-second however that the Justice League and effectively the Team got wind of something was wrong on Santa Prisca. It was for this reason that Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin the boy wonder, Aqualad, Superboy and Dani Phantom were flying in Miss Martian's spaceship at twenty o'eight Eastern Caribbean Time.

Aqualad and Superboy had taken the seats next to Miss Martian in the back while Robin, Dani and Kid Flash sat in front. Dani couldn't help but think this was the coolest ship she had ever seen and hoped she'd get to take it outer space one day (it was still her dream just like it was still Danny's).

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian said calmly and as the closer they got the more Robin thought over the mission once again.

_Earlier in the day the Team stood in the conference room with Batman controlling a holo-map of an island. "Isla Santa Prisca," Batman explained. "This island nation is the primary source to a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug sold on the street named Venom."_

_The map of the island changed into maps of the factory. "Red heat signatures indicate that the factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off."_

_The teens stood readily and paying the best attention they could...Especially Danielle who had never done an operation like this, but was determined to prove to her dad that he made the right choice in having her join the team._

_Well...Wally was munching on chips, but no one really paid attention to him..._

_"That's where this team comes in," Batman continued. "This is a covert recon mission only...Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will."_

_The map changed to an island that had two points on it. "A" and "B" were marked alone on the map. _

_"The plan requires two drop-zones," Batman explained, but Robin wondered something extremely important._

_"So, who's in charge?" Robin asked causing Batman and Red Tornado to quickly turn around and look at each other before looking back at the teens._

_"Work that out between you," was all Batman had to say on the matter and Robin nodded his head in understanding._

"Drop-zone A in thirty," Miss Martian said bringing Robin out of his thoughts. Aqualad and Dani stood up; Aqualad touched his belt buckle causing his suit to turn black and Dani touched her "DP" symbol causing the white parts of her costume to turn black, her glow to disappear and her symbol to turn a dark blue.

"Ready," Aqualad and Dani said in unison.

"Are you sure you want to go with me Dani?" Aqualad asked seriously. "We'll be going by water as you know and I know you can't breathe underwater."

"Technically I don't have to breathe at all," Dani explained. "I only do out of habit...But, yeah I'm sure. I don't feel right leaving you going by yourself."

"I understand," Aqualad said with a grateful nod.

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian said calmly and the flying red ship disappeared from existence...At least for radar and sight it did. The ship began to descend close to the water and once it was nearly on top of it the bottom opened for Aqualad and Dani Phantom to jump out of smoothly and without complications. As the two swam quickly through the water they made sure to avoid all water mines, and as soon as the net came into view Dani grabbed Aqualad and turned them intangible. Swimming right through the net, they quickly hurried towards land where Aqualad pulled out a device and ran to a device with a blinking red light.

Quickly, Aqualad put his device on top of the islands and activated it...As soon as it charged up the red light froze. "Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad said holding his com-link as Dani kept look out for any unexpected visitors. "It is now on a continuous loop...Move in."

As soon as Aqualad said that the invisible ship flew right over them and stopped over the second drop-zone. "Drop-zone B," Miss Martian said and everyone stood up at the ready.

The seats melted away at Miss Martian's command and zip lines came down from the ceiling that Robin and Kid Flash instantly attached to their belt. Kid Flash pressed his lightning bolt symbol as soon as he was secured and his suit turned black. "How cool is this?" Kid Flash asked Miss Martian.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian said with a slight mocking tone before closing her eyes and willing her white and light blue clothes to turn into black tights.

"Um...That works too," Kid Flash said sheepishly. "Hey Supey! It's not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights, no offence," Superboy said wearing his regular clothes and not hooked up to a line as he crossed his arms.

"Totally works for you," Miss Martian said with a flirty voice before she realized how she sounded and put up her hands in defense of herself. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

She gave him a thumb's up at the end that made Superboy just turn away, and she put her hood up and turned invisible to hide her embarrassment. She quickly she shook off her embarrassment as she opened a hole in the floor that she flew down with Kid Flash and Robin zipping down.

However, as soon as they touched the ground everyone had to jump to the side as Superboy jumped down with a noisy landing that created a small crater. "Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy said with a cocky smirk while Robin glared at him.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert!" Robin complained as he stood up with Kid Flash and Miss Martian flew down.

"Aqualad, Dani, drop B is go," Miss Martian said as the two climbed their way up a mountain...Aqualad didn't want to take the chance of agitating any unknown sensors and Dani decided it would be best if she followed the advice rather than fly them up.

"Head for the factory," Aqualad said breathlessly. "We'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that," Robin responded.

"Oh and try not make any more earthquakes would you Superboy?" Dani asked sarcastically as she lost her footing and was caught by Aqualad. "Thanks."

"No problem," Aqualad grunted and pulled her to the mountain while Superboy muttered over the intercom at the same time, "Sorry."

Robin stopped his holo-map and he, Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian hurried as fast as they could while remaining silent and in the shadows. As they crossed a cliff by a waterfall, Robin opened the map and found several heat signatures while Superboy suddenly heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" Superboy asked quietly.

"Uh...No," Kid Flash whispered instantly and a little rudely before realizing something. "Wait! Is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian complimented thoughtlessly with a smile.

"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asked quietly turning to their youngest companion only to find that he wasn't there! "Man I hate when he does that."

"Superboy! Kid" Aqualad said over the intercom as he and Dani ran along the jungle. "Switched to inferred and see if you're being tracked!"

Kid Flash pulled his goggles down and they instantly glowed red and he saw several heat signatures far away. With a thought he zoomed on them to show at least four people with guns walking along the road. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Kid Flash explained as he hid behind a rock while Superboy hid behind a tree.

With a sharp focus in his eyes, Superboy's very own eyes became inferred and spotted at least six other armed people walking along. "Two squads," Superboy reported before zooming out to see the two squads approaching each other. "But, they'll meet each other before they find us."

As soon as the two squads met Miss Martian was slightly surprised to hear gunshots begin to rage out. "No super hearing required now," Kid Flash said.

"Don't get involved," Dani said over the intercom. "Let the idiots duke it out, we've got a mission to do."

"Yeah, yeah! Just as soon as I find Rob," Kid Flash said as he jumped into a pathway made entirely of mud and started running along it only to slip and fall as he turned the corner and fall down the hill.

Meanwhile it turned out it was the hooded figures having a shoot out with Bane and his men. Of course, Kid Flash had the bad luck of landing dead center of the shoot out. "So much for the stealthy," was all Kid Flash could say as he stared wide eyed at Bane and his gun.

Bane instantly opened fired along with his men and Kid Flash screamed as he back flipped away, turned around and ran around the shots. Superboy took advantage of the situation to help his teammate out as he punched Bane in the air and tackled him. Only he didn't account on Bane's strength and skill when the man grabbed him and reversed the grip to slam Superboy's face into the dirt and pull his arm at weird angle. Superboy luckily was extremely strong and managed to grab Bane's shirt and throw him into a tree.

Meanwhile Kid Flash was forced to dodge the bullets being shot at him from Bane's men. The two men were unexpectedly covered in a shadow as Robin came diving from the tree tops as he kicked one of the men in the face and sent him flying. Before the other man could react he delivered and uppercut and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle," Robin asked them annoyed.

Kid Flash was punching the random fodder before he did a back flip quick that sent the man flying. "Is that what you were doing?" Kid Flash bit out angrily. "We're not mind readers, you know!"

At that exact moment two of the hooded figures were blasted telepathically into the tree hard enough to knock them out. "Or I'm not anyway," Kid Flash said retracting his previous statement.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Miss Martian pointed out but Robin didn't pay attention to that as two more hooded figures came running right at them as he pulled out a batarang.

He needn't have bothered because it was at that moment that Aqualad and Dan jumped down from the trees; Aqualad gave one of the hooded figures a powerful shock that knocked him out, and Dani slammed her elbow into the others face and followed up with a roundhouse kick to send him flying.

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said once they tied up their adversaries. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I'm certain Batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation!" Aqualad whispered back seriously.

"Agreed," Robin...agreed. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off!"

"We get it," Kid Flash said slightly annoyed. "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time fo—"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin interrupted with a glare. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave...Not until I know why."

"Until _you _know why?" Kid Flash asked angrily.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin retorted.

"And, it's you?" Kid Flash asked his voice laced with sarcasm. "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin could only laugh superiorly at the speedster. "And, you're a mature fifteen?" Robin asked with hysterical disbelief. "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked Superboy, but he shook his head.

"You?" Superboy retorted, but Miss Martian put her hand up in denial.

"After the Mr. Twister fisaco?" Miss Martian said but Superboy smiled at her supportingly.

"You did alright," Superboy assured her and Miss Martian couldn't help but blush.

"Still I rather not," Miss Martian assured him before turning to their newest member. "What about you Dani?"

"Nuh uh!" Dani said shaking her head vigorously. "Unless you want the team to die, I think you better leave me out of it."

"What makes you say that?" Superboy asked curiously.

"Let's just say there's a reason why I was impeached as student body president at my high school and why half of the school got out of gym on account of injury," Dani said and the two involuntarily shivered before she muttered to herself. "I still don't get how that chess kid got superglued to the library ceiling or how the cafeteria blew up when the cafeteria only made salad..."

Superboy shushed her however when he heard something. "Look at them argue!" Someone complained in Spanish. "Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"

"Quiet!" Bane ordered his man. "For now I play along. They'll give me what I need."

Superboy smirked once he stopped listening while Kid Flash and Robin continued their argument. "Yeah, well you don't even have superpowers!" Kid Flash mocked.

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh! You're not Batman."

"Tch! Closest thing we got!" Robin retorted causing Bane to laugh.

"Such clever niños," Bane said hysterically. "But, you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest...Get you in the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian instantly went into his mind. "There...is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," Miss Martian declared as her eyes glowed white as she increased her telepathy.

"Ah ah ah chica!" Bane said with a smirk. "Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian groaned as she stopped her telepathy. "He's mentally reciting football scores in español," Miss Martian explained with a frown. "This could take a while."

"Here let me try," Dani said as she stepped up and turned intangible before she went inside and overshadowed the man.

_'Now what are you hiding?' _Dani asked searching through his mind...This was one of her overshadowing skills that even her dad had never been able to develop. Unfortunately, Bane's mind was stronger than she counted for as every time she seemed to find something a bunch of football scores would block it out and she couldn't get past them without reading each one individually.

With a sigh she left a slightly dizzy Bane's body. "How'd did it go?" Aqualad asked.

"No good...His mind's a tough nut to crack," Dani said and Miss Martian agreed as they both held their heads with a groan.

"It's not complicated," Bane denied. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Everyone looked slightly unsure, but Aqualad nodded believing this to be their best bet right now.

Meanwhile at the factory a cultist said to Kobra, "Supply master...He approaches."

"Activate the radio jamming net," Kobra ordered. "Nothing must interfere."

With those orders the cultist hurried to follow his orders or he risked his master's anger.

All the while the Team and Bane had finally made it to a cliff that allowed them to finally see the factory, and Robin used his high tech binoculars to get a good look at what the cultists were doing. "Look at all that product," Robin whispered as he saw the crate that was surely fully of Venom and Bane walked off without anyone noticing. "A buy IS going down, but if Kobra is not selling to the usual suspects than—"

"—we need to identify their buyer," Aqualad interrupted.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said smugly and Danny coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "liar".

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin said sarcastically as he and Dani shared a secret high-five.

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash scoffed. "Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Only Superboy and Miss Martian paid attention to Bane moving a heavy boulder out of the way. "Answers are this way," Bane told them as he pointed to a tunnel that was hidden behind the boulder and he began to walk into it.

"So, el luchador is our leader," Kid Flash said sarcastically and Robin punched him on the arm as everyone followed Bane into the lantern lit tunnel. At the end of it was a special thumbprint lock door that Bane reserved no time to open and allowed them into the factory.

"All clear," Robin whispered as he peered out the door before running out ahead of everyone while everyone else walked out quietly.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked with an annoyed expression.

"No...He's just does that," Aqualad said equally annoyed as Kid Flash put his goggles on.

"Stay put; I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder," Kid Flash said and dashed off at super speed that just made Dani facepalm.

"Wait Kid!" Aqualad whispered imploringly but was ignored.

"Great chain of command," Bane said sarcastically that made Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Dani Phantom look at each other in embarrassment while Robin ran up the raptors without being seen. The cultists at the computer never stood a chance as the batarang landed at the computer and released some knockout gas.

Robin didn't care about the extremist however as he pushed him out of the chair and took over the computer.

The remaining members of the Team and Bane hid behind a crate as they watched the cultists move their supply. "It's a massive shipment," Aqualad said in a strangled whisper.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line," Superboy pointed out. "They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian guessed unsure.

"Maybe they only trust products they made themselves?" Dani hypothesized as Superboy looked up.

"Helicopter's coming," Superboy warned and sure enough a helicopter was approaching.

Meanwhile Robin had managed to hack his way through the database and found the Venom formula just as Kid Flash ran into the room. "What's ya got?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

"Chemical formulas," Robin said as he continued to type and Kid Flash stepped closer to get a better look. "I'm guessing it involves Venom but..."

Kid Flash looked at the formula while eating a chocolate bar. "This one's venom," Kid Flash said using his candy bar to point at the red formula before it shrunk to show a blue formula. "And, that ones...Whoa...The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus..."

The diagram than mixed the two formulas together. "Mixed correctly Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom," Kid Flash said wide eyed. "And permanent...But, how did Kobra get access to project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin exclaimed quietly as he stood up. "Using the Cult to create a Blockbuster super formula!"

Robin quickly pressed his intercom. "Robin to Aqualad we got...static."

While Robin and Kid Flash were discovering the exceptional danger everyone was in the Team was watching as a blond man wearing a blue hockey mask stepped out of the helicopter and strode confidently up to Kobra. "Lord Kobra?" The man asked.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready," Kobra said and the girl next to him (the very one who injected the formula into Mammoth) strode forward and opened a metal box to reveal several purple vials. Interested, Sportsmaster picked one up and examined it very carefully.

"The new Kobra Venom?" Sportsmaster asked.

"A complete success," Kobra said pointing to Mammoth who stood next to him forever changed. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game changer," Sportsmaster said gleefully. "Finally, we can go mano a mano with the Justice League."

What the cultsists and Sportsmaster did not know was that in the air above them Miss Martian and Dani Phantom hovered silently and invisibly. "_**Aqualad, sending a telepathic image of the buyer now.**_"

Aqualad closed his eyes as he let the image of Sportsmaster flow through his mind. "Sportsmaster," Aqualad said with a small gasp. "He is the buyer?"

Aqualad instantly went for his com to contact help. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad asked but received no answer causing him to growl in frustration. "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid! The com's jammed... We need a plan...Now."

"I have a suggestion," Bane said with a smirk as he jumped from the bridge and instantly took down two of the cultists and gaining Mammoth's attention.

"What is he—" Aqualad cut himself off as Mammoth slammed through the window between them and brought the bridge down with them still on it. Luckily they managed to land on their feet.

"Destroy them!" Kobra ordered as he and his men went into the room and Mammoth charged with a roar as Superboy did the same. As the two collided Mammoth grabbed Superboy and threw him away while Aqualad pulled out his Water-Bearers and had one of them form a shield of hard water while he used the other to blast water at the cultists to knock them away.

Bane only laughed as he hid away from all of the danger while Miss Martian flew in invisibly and used her telepathy to blast cultists away. Unfortunately, she wasn't very stealthy as Sportsmaster saw right through her, but he never noticed Dani as she flew in invisibly and just started punching cultists from all over the room to take stop making it look like people were only being blasted away in one spot.

Aqualad continued to shoot water at them while Superboy was slammed into a wall by Mammoth and punched again in the stomach. With a grunt, Superboy punched Mammoth in the face to send him flying backwards and jumped at him to follow up.

Sportsmaster however was not fooled by Dani Phantom and threw what looked like a pool stick at Miss Martian. Quickly, Miss Martian turned to the side and dodged at the last second only for it to explode. However, she was in luck that Dani had noticed and jumped her at the last second and turned intangible for the explosion to go right through them unharmed.

Meanwhile, Superboy's follow up didn't go according to plan as Mammoth managed to a powerful sucker punch to send the boy flying to the side while Robin and Kid Flash finally arrived on top of one of the bridges. Kid Flash wasted no time as he ran at super speed to join the fray while Robin prepared himself with a smirk.

Aqualad could not handle the gunfire and was slowly being backed into a corner, and he stopped his hard water once he was safely behind a pipe. Unfortunately, two cultists appeared around the corner and he didn't have enough time to dodge or put up his shields.

Luckily, Kid Flash appeared from the side and kicked them bother away, but was forced to hide around the corner as more cultists began shooting at them. "Miss Martian! Radio is jammed!" Aqualad cried out. "Link us up!"

Miss Martian nodded as she used her telepathy to blast another wave of cultists away while Dani protected her and herself under an ecto-shield dome. "_**Everyone online?**_"

Superboy grunted as he took another hit and put up his arms to strike back. "_**Yeah...**_" he responded still not enjoying the feeling of Miss Martian's telepathy.

"_**You know it beautiful,**_" Kid Flash flirted as he hid behind a metal pillar with bullets flying everywhere.

"_**Uh huh,**_" Dani said with a grunt as she struggled to keep the shield up while Miss Martian blasted everyone away.

"_**Good we need to regroup,**_" Aqualad explained.

"_**Busy now,**_" Robin said as he jumped down in front of Kobra and his right handed girl.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his _whelp _to task me," Kobra said bored.

"What's the matter Kobby?" Robin mocked. "You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me," Kobra drawled bored. "Shimmer, take him."

Instantly the girl, Shimmer, dashed forward only for Robin to flip over her. "_**Robin! NOW!**_" Aqualad ordered much to Robin's chagrin.

Shimmer who cockily thought he must be worried about her dashed forward with self-assured victory only for Robin pulled out a flash bomb to blind her and Kobra. When the light disappeared Shimmer continued her run only to discover that he disappeared without a trace.

Aqualad used his hard water ability to create a whip of water to knock cultists away. "_**We need to retreat!**_" Aqualad told everyone. "_**Kid, clear a path.**_"

Kid followed the order expertly as he knocked everyone out of his way to let Aqualad , Robin, Miss Martian and Dani Phantom to run through while Superboy held Mammoth off long enough for everyone to get through before he picked the beast-man up and chucking him at some of the cultists before he ran after them. As soon as he was through the door he slammed it shut and ran with the others as hard as they could.

The door didn't stop Mammoth at all as he knocked it out and the cultists opened fire once again while all they could do is run. "Superboy! The support beams!" Aqualad ordered as they ran and Superboy punched the two beams bringing the ceiling down as Superboy jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dani cried as she tripped right under where the ceiling collapsed.

"Dani!" Miss Martian cried out for her new friend as the rubble fell on top of her.

"I'm fine!" Dani said as she flew out of the rubble intangible as everyone sighed with relief as Aqualad lit up a glow stick to light the way.

"I'm glad you're okay," Superboy said.

"Yeah, it'd be depressing to see you all flat," Kid Flash said making Dani's face glow red and shoot him with a small ecto-beam.

"Stupid," Dani muttered as Kid Flash yelped.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked depressed.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad pointed out.

"Actually I do," Dani said. "I've been doing this for years and have the memories of Danny going through his experiences so..."

Dani trailed off as she noticed everyone staring at her. "But, go on Aqualad...I get the feeling you're going to say a really good speech..."

No one said anything until Aqualad coughed a little. "As I was saying," Aqualad began making Dani blush. "Perhaps it is your experience that has left you unprepared...Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear...explicit. He can vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin retorted angrily. "Tch. Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Please I can run circles—"

"Wally, come on," Robin interrupted. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "It's so obvious."

"Could have told ya," Superboy and Dani said in unison much to Superboy's surprise.

"Must be a clone thing," Dani said with a shrug when Superboy looked at her.

"Okay," Kid Flash agreed and Aqualad walked up to Robin.

"Then I accept the burden," Aqualad said as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team; maybe not now but soon."

Robin nodded his head with a smile as Aqualad turned to address everyone. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought," Robin said smugly.

"Sabotage," Sportsmaster said as his helicopter failed to start. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly," Kobra confirmed as turned to Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it."

Shimmer agreed with a bow as she stepped forward to look over the helicopter while a cultist and Mammoth stepped forward. "Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" The cultist asked.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us," Kobra told his underling.

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer, but it still doesn't track," Robin said as the group ran through the tunnel. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither have the ability to mix Blockbuster with Venom," Kid Flash added. "That took some major nerdage."

As they reached the edge of the tunnel they slowed their running as Aqualad said, "I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'."

Before they could step out Bane stepped out from the shadows dropping some devices on the ground while holding what looked like a trigger. "Halt niños," Bane said with a smirk. "I'm feeling explosive."

Everyone looked up to see the top of the tunnel lined with several bombs. "You betrayed us," Aqualad exclaimed shocked. "Why?"

"I wanted my factory back," Bane explained simply. "So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke clears Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

With that said Bane tried to push the button only for it to fall out of his hand and land in Dani's. "Yo!" Dani said with a smirk as she held the device up and Bane tried to punch her only for him to go flying in the air.

"Finally," Superboy said walking up to where Bane was floating. "Drop him."

Miss Martian gladly did and Bane finally got to meet Superboy's up close and personal.

"Well done Dani, Miss Martian, Superboy," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, but when did Dani move?" Kid Flash asked.

"I didn't," Dani said as she walked by him and the Dani with the trigger leaned on her shoulder as they wore identical smirks.

"Whoa! Twins?" Kid Flash said practically drooling at the sight of them. "I don't suppose one of you'll go one a date with me, will you?"

"No," the two Dani's said in unison with a glare.

"She's not my twin anyway...She's an ectoplasmic duplicate," Dani said as the duplicate handed Dani the trigger, saluted and disappeared from existence.

"Sweet," Robin said. "But, when'd you make her?"

"While you and Kid there tried to be hotshots and do everything without the Team," Dani explained and chastised at the same time (a skill she learned from her mother). "When I went into Bane's head I was able to at least uncover that he was going to betray us so while Bane was paying attention to the shipment I created my duplicate and had her turned invisible. Then when Miss Martian and I were watching invisibly for the helicopter I telepathically told her what I found and she informed Aqualad and Superboy and the four of us came up with a plan.

When I noticed that Bane was running away during the fight I had my duplicate follow him. Unfortunately, duplicates are still difficult for me to use, and takes a lot of concentration so I wasn't able to really do much in the fight but block otherwise I could risk popping my duplicate."

"Wow, you really _are _experienced," Robin complimented.

"Thanks, but we still have problems to deal with, right Aqualad?" Dani asked and he nodded.

"Okay, here is the plan..."

A little while later back at the factory Sportsmaster's helicopter finally began to start. "The helicopter is operational exalted one," the cult member said with a slight bow as he stood next to Shimmer and Sportsmaster made his way over only to be cut off by something extremely fast that was knocking down the cultists like dominoes.

"Take the shipment," Kobra ordered Sportsmaster and the man continued onward even as Superboy landed in front of the helicopter as well as knocking away several cultists.

"Go again?" Superboy asked Mammoth with a cocky grin and Mammoth charged with a roar as two of the cultists in front of Superboy were knocked away at super speed only to be blasted away with a huge torrent of water. "Sorry, not the plan."

Aqualad slowly inched forward as his eel tattoos glowed while he controlled the water to keep up the current pace. However, just when Superboy relaxed his guard he was hit from behind by a powerful shot causing him to stumble. He had no time to recover as shot after shot continued to barrage him from Sportsmaster.

Invisibly Miss Martian tries to attack the villain from behind only for him to flip over her and grab her in a headlock as his hostage. Luckily, Dani turned the girl intangible and they slipped right through Sportsmaster. "Now Superboy!" Dani yelled out.

With a roar Superboy jumped up intending to hit him only to be blasted back by the blaster. "Superboy!" Miss Martian called out as she flew to check on him.

"You jerk!" Dani cried as flew through the shot and punched Sportsmaster in the face only for him to grab her and throw her at Miss Martian.

The two crashed in a heap.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was still running circles around the underlings before punching and stealing the hood and mask of the cultist in front of Kobra and Shimmer. "Souvenir," Kid Flash explained with a mock salute before speeding off.

Before Shimmer could react to anything she suddenly found herself tied up and on the ground thanks to one boy wonder. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin said Kobra with a smirk.

"True," Kobra agreed as he pulled his cloak off. "But sometimes even a good can stoop to conquer."

Robin ran as fast as he could and tried to slam his knee into Kobra's face only to be easily blocked, so he fell to the ground to try and sweep his feet from under him but Kobra simply lifted his leg to dodge. Robin quickly followed up with a kick to the face only for his leg to be caught and Kobra simply kicked the boy away.

With a grunt, Robin managed to land on his feet and stopped himself from sliding backwards any further. "What's wrong boy?" Kobra asked as he put his leg down and kept his arms behind his back. "You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash didn't even bother to look at the exchanges as he continued to knock the cultists down like the cannon fodder they were while Aqualad kept up his attack on Mammoth. Aqualad, feeling that Mammoth was drenched enough, released a charge of electricity straight into the water; the electricity was strong enough that all it took was one hit for Aqualad to keep Mammoth down.

"Hey are you alright?" Superboy asked trying to wake up Miss Martian and Dani Phantom.

"What him me?" Dani groaned before it came back to her. "Oh, right your hard head."

"My head isn't that hard," Miss Martian retorted.

"I beg to differ," Dani argued.

"Uh...Bad guy is getting away..." Superboy pointed out and they turned to see the helicopter take off with Sportsmaster.

"Right," Miss Martian said with a grin as she pushed Bane's trigger and blew up the Kobra Venom as well as caused the helicopter to go crashing in the factory.

The whole thing blew up in a matter of seconds much to Bane's (who was tied to a tree) fury.

All the while, Robin's playtime with Kobra was not going well as he thrown into the ground while Kobra placed a foot on the thirteen year old's chest. "I am plagued by mosquitoes," Kobra complained as he ignored Robin's grunts of pain.

"Good," Robin said angrily, "'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!"

With that statement, Robin escaped from under Kobra's boot and back flipped to stand next to his companions who were ready and willing to fight alongside him. "Another time then," Kobra said as he disappeared into the jungle.

Robin watched the factory burn like there was no tomorrow with a slight disinterest as he looked at Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead," Robin complimented before he grinned cheerfully. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!"

With that statement, Robin couldn't help but laugh joyfully that someone other than him was going to get scolded by Batman for once as Aqualad looked down.

The next morning at Mount Justice the group stood in line in their regular civilian clothes as Batman gave them a dressing down. "A simple recon mission...Observe and report," Batman said getting into Kaldur's face before walking down the line. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many _mistakes. Until then...Good job."

Everyone looked up at him with shock evident on their faces. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," Batman explained to them. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who lead's determines character."

"All I recovered was this single ampoule of Kobra Venom," Sportsmaster explained to the thirteen people hidden in a white light on their screens.

"Maybe the drug can be reversed engineered," one of the people of the Light suggested. "But, what of our young heroes? First Cadmus, then Mr. Twister and now Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, but three times is enemy action," another voice declared, "and enemies of the Light must not stand."


End file.
